Werewolf
During the Halloween events of 2011, players could turn themselves into werewolves. See 2011 Halloween events for more information. Werewolves are non-player 'pirates' that may be challenged to rumble brawls, similar to zombies. First seen during the 2011 Halloween events, they can be found in groups on islands. There are various colors of werewolves, but these colors are random and have no indication of difficulty. Werewolves are found in groups on islands. Anyone may join if they have 100 pieces of eight. When they are defeated, they distribute 1000 PoE per werewolf plus a share of all PoE previously paid to them by other players. When defeated, they leave the island. Finding werewolves Werewolves first appeared for the 2011 Halloween events. They are now sighted on days of the full moon; the first sighting after the Halloween events was November 10, 2011. Islands with werewolves will be dark red until they are driven away. Werewolf mission A "Defeat the Werewolves" mission may also appear on any notice board, if you have all of the following: *A puzzle standing of at least Renowned and an experience level of Narrow or higher in rumble *At least 100 pieces of eight on hand to enter the werewolf melee Starting up To enter the fray, pirates must pay 100 PoE to the werewolves. When a pirate chooses to join the fray, a confirmation box will appear reading, "I'll be havin' 100 pieces of eight if ye lose." More pirates can sign up for the werewolf fray than there are werewolves. When the fray starts, if there are extra pirates, the werewolves will randomly pick a subset of the players, and refund wagers to the rest. The fight starts once half of the people in the fray vote to start the fight. Before the fight, if there are more pirates than werewolves, the werewolf sends a tell: "RAAAAAHHHR! So many silly little playthings to choose from! We'll mark of werewolves of ye to fall upon!" If there were too many pirates, those not chosen receive a tell: "We've marked other prey, so stuff yer eights back in yer basket and run along to Grandma's house. Maybe we'll hunt ye in the next fray." If the fight already started and the vote button is clicked the pirate receives a tell: "Ye already be in the midst of our lycanthropic onslaught...That's what all the claws and fangs and snarling are about. " Getting bored If no frays are started against a group of werewolves for a set period of time, the werewolves will get bored and begin to leave the island, one at a time, every ten minutes. This makes it easier to fill werewolf fights should they appear in very large numbers. After a werewolf leaves, the "head werewolf" says the following phrase in tells: "Ye must be the weakest o' the herd. Some of the pack now hunts elsewhere so there be only number of werewolves -1 of us and number of pirates in the fray of ye." The fray The werewolves play the rumble puzzle. Rumble skills, teaming, and choice of bludgeon are essential to a victory. Victory! Werewolves give the pirates of the winning fray 1,000 PoE per werewolf (ie. if there are fewer players than werewolves, each player gets more money from frays fought) and all the PoE lost by others. They also add in a map to a random Atlantis, Cursed Isles, or Haunted Seas location. Pirates who survive are awarded a tuft of fur trinket. It also appears that if the werewolves arrive of their own will, the map is given to a random survivor. If a pirate survives a winning fray, a random werewolf will tell the pirate the phrase: "YIPE! Ouch me fur! Curse ye, that won't grow back until the next full moon!" Ye Be Defeated! If the werewolves win, they take everyone's wager to distribute among anyone who beats them. There is a chance your character may temporarily become a werewolf (your pirate will return to normal once you log off and on again). Trophies Players as werewolves Players can change themselves into werewolves by way of the moon amulet or the lunar libation. Other links * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design Category:Terminology